Falling in Love
by CherryBlossom07
Summary: Completed Please Review and dont flame me thanks
1. Prologue

_**Falling in Love**_

_**By: Seabiscuit16**_

_**Disclaimer: own this story**_

_**Prologue**_

****Once upon a time, there were two great kingdoms.Theirs kingdom's names were Kinomoto and Li. Their future leaders will have magic. Their names are Sakura and Syaoran.

Sakura Kinomoto is the master of the Sakura Cards. She is very nice and pretty. Sakura and Syaoran will be destined to falling in love.

Syaoran Li is a cold-hearted person in the kingdom. He also has magic. Syaoran and Sakura will be destined to falling in love.

Kingdom Kinomoto is having a war against kingdom Li.


	2. Chapter 1

**Falling in Love**

_By: Seabiscuit16_

_**Disclaimer: own this story**_

_Chapter 1_

Many years later...

Kinomoto Kingdom is still at war against Li Kingdom. At Kinomoto kingdom, the princess was born. Her name is Sakura Kinomoto.

In another kingdom, a prince was born. His name is Syaoran Li.

Both kingdoms dont know that Sakura and Syaoran were destined to fall in love. But Syaoran must marry at 18 or he will have marry to marry his cousin Meiling Rea.

At 10 years old they will meet each other for first time.

(AN: sorry about the updates about the story i am very busy with work and school and stuff.)


	3. chapter 2

Falling in love

By Seabiscuit16

Chapter 2

At Kinomoto kingdom, the princess Sakura was walking in the garden, when she sensed the new aura: Green. She ran toward the new aura. There she found the cold-hearted prince Syaoran Li. She demanded of him, " what are you doing here?" Syaoran Li answered coldly, " I am here for my dad." Syaoran noticed the pink aura. Syaoran was surpised that the princess is the master of Sakura Cards. Syaoran demanded of her, " Are you the master of clow cards?" Sakura said,"Yes!"

While Syaoran and Sakura were talking, Fujitaka and an amber-eyed man named Taka (Syaoran's father) were talking about the peace. They agreed that would be no more war. When they agreed, someone screamed.

Who screamed? Find it in the next chapter. Dont flame me please because i am writing in fanfiction for first time. sorry about my grammer.


	4. Chapter 3

Falling in love

By Seabiscuit16

While the man were talking, Sakura and Syaoran were talking,

and walking in the garden, then suddenly the other man came to them,

then grabbed Sakura and than ran.

Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her back, but the other man pulled her back, so

Sakura screamed because the mystery man let go of her hand.

Sakura fell on Syaoran.

The mystery man tried to grab her again, but Sakura held tight to Syaoran who are red-faced

(because Sakura are holding tight to him).

The mystery man peeled her off and picked her up and then disappeared.

Syaoran tried get her back but the mystery man disappeared with Sakura in his arms.

Syaoran stood shock staring at the place where Sakura were standing,

when two men, lion named Kero, and angel named Yue arrived from the meeting and

somewhere.

When they saw his face, and they understand what happaned.

Fujitaka were shock too.

Yue were unhappy when he saw Syaoran's face.

Kero yelled "Chinese Gaki, go get her back!"

Syaoran was still standing shock.

Taka looked down saying nothing.

Then Taka found the bracket layed on the garden stone floor.

Taka picked it up and showed to them.

Syaoran, Kero, and Yue vowed that they will get her back.

Fujitaka gave the orders to the soliders for the emerald-eyed princess.

The king and prince of Li kingdom left to go with them.

But there was no trace of the lost Princess Sakura.

_**7 years later...**_

Syaoran won't forget hs princess Sakura.

Kinomoto and Li Kingdom had lost it's great leaders- Fujitaka, Nadeishiko, Toya

(Sakura's older Onii-chan), Taka, and Yelan.

Syaoran took both kingdom until the lost princess was found.

Syaoran had grow more cold-hearted.

Meiling Rea came to Li kingdom few months ago.

Everyone exceat Meiling knew that only one person can changed his cold-heart: Sakura the lost

princess of Kinomoto kingdom.

Syaoran was sitting in the work room.

He was working, when "knock, knock!"

Syaoran said coldly "what do you want?"

The door opened.

Syaoran stared at someone and said "Wha-?"

Syaoran said "Sakura?" The green-eyed princess said "Yes, it is me!"

Syaoran said "How did you..." The door brust opened.

Meiling stood and stared at them and demanded Syaoran "Who is this girl? Whatever, My name

is Meiling Rea, his future wife." Sakura said "Oh really, well congratulation to you." then left them

alone.

Syaoran ran to Sakura, but holding back by Meiling.

Syaoran coldly said "What do you want!"

Ruby-eyed girl said purrly "I want you."

Syaoran snapped "Well, I don't want you!"

Syaoran push Meiling away, then ran to Sakura. Finally he caught her up.

Syaoran ask Sakura "Do You Love Me?"

Sakura said "Yes!" Sakura ran away, but Syaoran caught her and pulled her into his arm.

He answered husily "Well, I love you." They stared at each other and leaned

Closer...

Closer...

Closer...

Closer...

The door burst opened again... Meiling said "NO!" at same time."Why?" Sakura and Syaoran said at union.

"Because I hate her, and I want her out of my house, also if she accpected to fight me!" Meiling

yelled at them.

Syaoran yelled back "No, I want her to be here, and what do you mean to...!" "I

appected to fight you!" said Sakura.

"Good, meet me here at 1:00." Meiling said. Then she left them.

At 12:58...

Sakura said "HOE! I am late for the fight!" Sakura ran to the place, the cards in her hands.

Finally she just arrive.

Meiling was there.

The fight is started.

Sakura just said

_"Key of the Star_

_With power buring bright,_

_Reveal the Staff,_

_And Shine your light _

_Release!"_

She uses the Fight and Power cards.

In five minutes, Meiling was defeated.

Sakura turned and ran to Syaoran's arms.

Meiling said "You arelove for him."

Then she smiled at them then she left.

Sakura and Syaoran kissed for first time.

The door bursted.

Kero and Yue stand shock.

Kero said "Sakura, you are back! Wah! I missed you so much! And Chinese Gaki! get your hands

off her.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura and Syaoran broke the kiss, and Sakura ran to Yue and Kero.

Kero said "I am so hungery!"

Sakura said "Oh, Kero-chan, I am so happy!"

Syaoran stood and watch them reunion.

Syaoran said "Kero and Yue are staying with me because your family died included your brother.

Your father died of heart attack, your mother died of unknown illness, and your brother was killed

by our enemy."

Sakura said "Nani, Kero-chan, and Yue-san, it is true?"

Kero and Yue said "Hai, it is true, gomen nasai."

Sakura ran and crying at union.

"Sakura!" Kero and Syaoran yelled in union after her.

Sakura kept going and didn't heard them shouting.

So Syaoran, Yue, and Kero followed her.

Sakura didn't pay attention where she is going.

Sakura yelled "HOE!" when she knocked someone down and she fell on somebody.

Somebody is Meiling.

Sakura jump back and offered her hand to help Meiling.

Meiling smiled and grabbed Sakura's hand.

When Meiling is standing, then Meiling said "Gomen nasai and you can stay here for long time if

you want to?"

Sakura said "Hai, I forgive you and hai, I will stay here."

Then Sakura noticed three auras:Green, and two Yellow.

Sakura called "Kero-chan, Syao-kun, and Yue-san come out!"

Kero, Syaoran, and Yue came out.

They said in union "It's your fault!"

Sukura heard something in the garden.

Sakura went to the source.

Someone popped out of the bush.


	6. Chapter 6

When someone popped out of the bush, Sakura and Syaoran gasping.

Meiling, Kero, and Yue stare blankly at them.

Sakura said "It's you! My kidnapper from seven years ago!"

Syaoran growled and standing in front of Sakura.

Syaoran narrowed his amber-eyes at the mystery man.

Yue and Kero stood beside their's mistress, ready to fight the very evil man.

Syaoran got the sword from nowhere, then attacked the mystery man who blocked the attack.

Yue shot ten arrows at mystery man, Kero breathed fire-ball at mystery man, Meiling attacked with

martial arts.

But the mystery man blocked all of the attacks.

But Sakura grabs the key said

_**"Key of the Star**_

_**With power buring bright,**_

_**Reveal the Staff,**_

_**And Shine your light **_

_**Release!**_

_**Fiery Card Release and Dispell!"**_

Fiery Card obey his mistress.

Fiery burned the mystery man.

The mystery man can't avoided the power of Fiery Card, so he was dead.


End file.
